Amy Rose
Amy Rose is the pink hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She has been known for trying to go after Sonic and make him marry her. She previously fought in an episode of DBX against King Dedede. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * April O'Neil vs Amy Rose * Compa VS Amy Rose (Complete) * Amy Rose vs Dark Magician Girl * Dixie Kong vs. Amy Rose * Amy Rose vs Gutsman.EXE (Complete) * Amy Rose vs Harley Quinn * Amy Rose vs Ice Climbers * King Dedede vs. Amy Rose * Minnie Mouse vs Amy Rose * Peach vs Amy (Complete) * Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers (Complete) * Roll vs. Amy Rose (Complete) * Amy Rose vs. Sakura Haruno * Amy Rose vs She-Dragon (Completed) * Slippy Toad vs Amy Rose * Amy Rose vs Sonia Hedgehog *Amy Rose vs Yamcha (Complete) *Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose (Complete) * Yuno Gasai VS Amy Rose Battle Royale * Sonic Heroes Speed Battle Royal History Amy Rose began her love for Sonic the Hedgehog having predicted her meet-up with her desired hero on the satellite of Little Planet using her tarot cards. She met the hedgehog in Palmtree Panic, but was subsequently captured by Dr. Eggman's then latest creation, Metal Sonic. She was taken to Stardust Speedway, where Sonic defeated his metal counterpart and rescued Amy, before proceeding to beat Eggman and free Little Planet from captivity. Since then, she had become Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and has been following him ever since. Death Battle Info Background * Former name: Rosy the Rascal * Age: 12... seriously * Height: 2'11" / 90'' cm * Weight: N/A * Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend * Constantly gives players panty-shots in scenes she appears in ** And most are not by intention! '''Piko Piko Hammer' * Weight: N/A * Almost as tall as Amy * Based on a novelty toy hammer * Pulled out from Amy's hammerspace on a moment's notice * Able to punch through metal with enough force * Strikes fear into Sonic and others Abilities * Homing Attack * Spin Attack * Spin Dash * Hammer abilities ** Hammer Attack ** Hammer Jump ** Hammer Smash ** Hammer Whirl ** Hammer Swing ** Jump Attack ** Low Blow ** Tantrum ** Propeller Hammer *** Temporary flight ** Spin Hammer Attack ** Swinging Hammer Attack ** Tornado Hammer * Tarot Draw ** Curses a foe * Amy Heal ** Decent healing speed ** Heals by thinking about Sonic. Seriously * Girl Jab/Girl Straight/Girl Upper ** Learned from a Boxercise class ** Done with boxing gloves * Girl Crush ** Hammer attack ** Knocks opponents away * Girl Swing ** Hammer attack ** Swung in a golf-club motion ** Knocks opponents into the air * Girl Bomber ** Peach Bomber rip-off ** Hip attack...? * Air Girl Crush ** Downward hammer attack * Girl Dunk ** Downward hammer attack ** High power * Pink Typhoon/Air Pink Typhoon ** Hammer swing ** Creates a pink tornado ** Powered by her passion for Sonic... no, really * Air G. Tornado ** Rapid mid-air spin * Gift/Air Gift ** Wrapped explosives?!? Agility and reflexes Feats * Predicted her meeting with Sonic using tarot cards * Defeated ZERO in a rage-fuelled attack * Saved Sonic from imprisonment (or at least found him and he escaped himself) * Convinced Shadow and Gamma to change intentions on occasion * Raised Emerl as a foster son Faults * Her obsession with Sonic * Sometimes reckless, especially with attacking someone * Easily kidnapped/held hostage * Mistook Shadow and Silver for Sonic despite the differences * Can become dizzy after certain moves Trivia Gallery Amy.jpeg|One of Amy Rose's 3D poses. Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Female Category:Sonic characters Category:Sega Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Yanderes Category:Hammer Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons